


Next Time I'll Knock

by Bugsticks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Biting, Blowjobs, But also, But like he's human forthe whole fic, Deepthroating, Don't Read This, For like my 5 friends who actually know these characters, Frottage, Fucking Machines, Implied Inhuman Character, Implied nonbinary character, M/M, Mostly written past midnight, Not Beta Read, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Soft sex, This Is STUPID, i use too many commas, this is very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugsticks/pseuds/Bugsticks
Summary: When you just plan to drop a box of spare parts round your weird tall friend's apartment and find him in a very compromising situation but also u both have FeelingsSelf indulgent trash. Don't read thisSisidlan is mine, Yiyan belongs to a friend (i have permission to write and post this)https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0hEpjKgXYx5VFWtJg9x4Tp?si=AnU7vrsET1u_syeWlOhnDg
Relationships: GreySticks, Yiyan Sparrow/Vessel Sisidlan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Next Time I'll Knock

The halls were quiet as Yiyan walked down the long corridor, watching the doors, in search of the number he knew belonged to his friend. He'd been to this apartment block before, many times by now, but he never really got used to these ever-silent hallways of dark wooden panels and polished floors that spread like a miniature maze through the old building.

Seeing the number he'd been looking for, he smiled a little and pushed aside the potted plant by the door with his foot, revealing the spare key he knew Sisidlan kept in case of forgetfulness or for visiting friends. Yiyan shifted the box in his hands to his hip to lean down and grab the key, opening the door with a small bump of his shoulder. He drew in a breath to call out, announce his presence, but was cut off by a cry that made his blood run cold.

"Yiyan!!" The shout sounded like it had been ripped from his friend’s throat, and he felt his heart pounding as he immediately dropped the box and shoved his way into the apartment.

"Sticks?? Sticks I'm he-" but he stopped like the air had been punched out of his lungs, freezing in place as he rounded the corner of the entryway to the central room.

He'd expected an injury. something bad, something that meant his friend need help desperately enough to call for someone he didn't think was there.

But instead, the ice in Yiyan's veins was replaced by a heady, hot rush and a very startled blush, startling him into silence.

There on the tiled floor, on his elbows and knees, was Sisidlan.

Naked, panting, and being fucked by a machine.

A loud, filthy groan shocked Yiyan back into his own thoughts, as the man in front of him arched his back, forehead pressed against the cold floor, toes curled in ecstasy as he slowly thumbed a dial on the remote he held, controlling the seemingly self-made machine placed against the front of the sofa to thrust faster, harder, deeper into him. sweat beaded his pale, scarred body and his long hair was let loose from its usual ties, fanned across his upper back and shoulders and partially obscuring his face. This was wrong, an invasion of his privacy, Yiyan thought. He shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be seeing this, but he was rooted to the spot, terrified that moving would get him noticed. His eyes focused on the flex of Sisidlan's muscles, the slight bulge of his stomach with each harsh thrust, ( _how big was that thing??_ ) the way his free hand gripped the ground, his currently untouched hard on completely ignored between his thighs, the way his chest heaved with each shaking breath, ( _were those nipple piercings??_ ) and he was suddenly very aware of his own body's reaction to the scene in front of him.

His attention was snapped back to his friend as the moans reached a new pitch, desperation colouring his voice as he was fast reaching his peak. Sisidlan raised his head, face flushed and eyes shut tight and he breathlessly choked out;

"Oh gods Yiyan, yes, oh, _please,_ " and didn't have time to even properly register that it was his name he was moaning, _He was doing this to the thought of him,_ before the man in front of him finally caught the release he'd been chasing.

Sisidlan came hard onto the tiled floor, painting his own lowered chest with cum, entire body shaking and arched, a hoarse shout of ' _Yes!!_ ' being all he could do as his orgasm crashed through him. A shaking thumb hit a button on the remote and the machine jerked slightly, slowing and changing to harsh, deep thrusts as a clear tube running to the base of the attachment throbbed and filled with a pale, opaque substance, pumping into the vessel's body in time with its thrusts, fucking him through it. Yiyan stood staring until the machine slowed to a stop and Sisidlan's head dropped back to the floor, panting and shaking as he came down from his high, what was now apparently cum lube starting to drip in slow, thick rivulets down his thighs.

He was suddenly very aware of three things.

One, his friend had just been fucking himself to the thought of him, with quite possibly the largest dildo he'd ever seen.

Two, he was very, very hard.

And three, if the other man just turned his head a little, he'd see him.

He took a tiny, hesitant step back, eyes locked on the body in front of him. Another, and another.

Then his shoulder hit the door frame and he let out a tiny, startled, ' _eep_ '.

Both men froze.

The soft blush on Sisidlan's face disappeared, replaced with the sickly pale pallor of fear. Yiyan's blush only deepened, putting them at opposites. The tension was palpable, and Yiyan briefly thought about just booking it. But then the other turned their head and looked at him.

He watched as his face softened briefly to relief, then realization, then horror and embarrassment.

He watched as he curled up a little, trying to hide his shame at least a little. He watched as the deathly pale of fear gave way to the watery, darting eyes and red face of embarrassment.

"I-I.... how much did you...." the words came out wrecked and shaky, (and not just from fear, Yiyan found himself thinking,) "How much d-did you....?"

Yiyan shuffled his feet awkwardly, but another look at the downturned face of his friend and the tiny, heart-breaking ' _I'm sorry, I’m so sorry_ ' gave him just enough courage to mumble a response,

"I heard.... uhm." An audible swallow. "A lot.. I think..." The other curled further in on himself, and he swore mentally. "How long have you. Uh. been doing this?" Bad question, he realized, as the vessel's shoulders quaked. He kept talking without a second to think. "It’s uh, it’s a lot but I mean, I don't-" another awkward pause, followed by a heavy sigh. "I don't mind."

"Wh- Huh?" Sisidlan looked up again. "I-I don't mind. You doing this, I mean. It's fine, I actually, uh, I-" and he looked to the side, scratching the back of his head, a nervous sweat breaking out across his brow.

He felt, rather than saw, the confusion on his friend's face, the eyes looking him up and down, and the breathy, surprised ' _oh_ ' that escaped him upon realizing that Yiyan was still very obviously hard in his trousers.

Sisidlan slowly, visibly relaxed, relief plain on his face, tinged with something else. Something he very suddenly recognized from just a few minutes prior.

"You..... You can stay. If you want." The still raw voice of the vessel made Yiyan look around again, and _holy shit, the way he was moving forwards was sure as fuck doing something to him._

Sisidlan cautiously moved forwards, going from hands and knees to knelt in front of him, looking up at him from the floor, an anxious but hopeful look in his eyes, hands clasped together in the way they always were when he got anxious. Yiyan felt his heart skip a beat. He might not have thought about this before but he sure as fuck was now, butterflies making his stomach twist not unpleasantly.

' _This is a dream,_ ' he thought, mouth suddenly very dry. ' _A very weird, very horny dream._ ' He found himself nodding.

"Y-yeah. yeah, okay."

_'I really need to stop drinking._ '

And five minutes later he found himself with his back against the wall, hands twined into his friend's ( _lover? partner? hookup?_ ) hair as he pushed himself so far onto his cock his nose pressed against Yiyan's abdomen.

Dark, half lidded eyes watched attentively as he hollowed his cheeks and swallowed around him, ripping a deep groan from the other's chest, making the hands in his hair turn to fists. ' _Holy fucking shit, he has no gag reflex._ '

With a low, pleased hum, Sisidlan pulled himself off with a dirty 'pop', only to kiss and mouth at him, breath hot against his skin, eyes never leaving his face, drinking in every reaction, every shaky pull of fingers through his hair, every breath and sound the other man made. It was like a dream for him, he'd wanted this for so long, wanted him for so long, and now he could finally see him, feel him, taste him, heavy and salty on his tongue. He took a deep breath in and sunk down onto Yiyan’s cock again, letting it hit the back of his throat, swallowing slowly around it, savouring every twitch, every groan he wrung out of his body. A more jerky, yanking pull on his hair made him groan huskily around the length, closing his eyes for a moment, committing every second to memory. By the time he pulled back again his pale fade was flushed a ruddy pink, and he couldn't hold back his hoarse gasps for breath. ' _finally,_ ' the thought crossed his mind unbidden, and the last of the tension left his body as he gave himself over.

Yiyan, meanwhile, was struggling somewhat. ' _there's no way this is real, right?_ ' ripped out of his thoughts by another deep swallow and a throaty, unintentional groan, he twined his fingers further into the other's dark hair. ' _nope never mind this is very much real-_ '

Whilst he wasn't a complete stranger to this, he'd certainly never been taken so completely before, and never by another man. This was somewhat new territory, but he wasn't being given a chance to worry about that, instead having to focus on not totally losing himself. Of all the things he expected to be doing when dropping off a box of parts to his friend's apartment, getting the goddamn soul sucked out of him was _definitely_ not one.

_Not of course, that he was complaining. Not at all._

Time passed in a bit of a blur. large, cool hands roamed his body, rucking up his shirt and hoodie, giving access to the hot, wet mouth that left kisses like brands on his skin. he was vaguely aware in the back of his mind of the new shirt being discarded in the same movement as the ill-fitting hoodie, but quickly realised he really didn't care right now as those big hands started paying attention to his cock and that mouth, that goddamned mouth made a trail up, and focused in on a nipple.

"oh my god-" he choked on his words, one of his own hands dropping down the others surprisingly toned back, brushing old, knotted scars and muscle flexing beneath warm skin.

He couldn't focus on any one thing, the tight knot of want in his belly, the light, teasing pleasure from the attention being given to his chest, the faster, hotter pleasure from being jerked so firmly and fast, the heave like bellows of Sisidlan's own back as he breathed, the smooth touch of bare skin on skin, until a hoarse husky voice drew his attention like a pull of a rope.

"Can I kiss you?"

He was asking? Now? After already having had Yiyan's dick down his throat???

"Y-yes, holy shit Sticks, of course yes-" and as the other surged up, crowding him back against the wall, pressing their bodies together _'oh holy shit there's still cum on his chest, ohhhh my god I forgot he's so fucking **tall**_ ' he was very suddenly reminded of both how damned large the vessel was, _'do I have a height difference kink now? is that what this is?_ ’ and that Sisidlan was still completely goddamn naked, a fact he was very quickly reminded of as his dick was pressed against his own, warm and still somewhat slick from his earlier.... 'activities.'

Then he was leaning down and kissing him, big hands cupping his face sweetly, and Yiyan threw his arms around his slender body, and he felt exactly the same as he did the first time with his college girlfriend as a teen, nervous, excited and ridiculously fucking horny. He wanted to take Sisidlan and make him make those sounds again, make him move like he did when he watched him just minutes ago

"We should, we should move," he gasped out between heavy kisses, and Sisidlan made a low noise of agreement.

What he hadn't expected was for the taller man to just _pick him up_ , lifting him with startling ease, making him yelp, startled, and his undone belt buckle clink against the wall. He carried him through a side door, across that little entry hall and into his room, pushing down the handle with an elbow and pushing it open with his shoulder, lips occupied with his own, only breaking away to litter Yiyan’s neck with warm kisses, drawing another breathy groan from the subject of his attentions.

He also didn't expect to be left on top as the vessel collapsed back onto his bed, bringing Yiyan with him, ending up straddling his lap, finally being given a breath from Sisidlan’s attentions as they both took a second to catch their breath.

He was suddenly struck by the thought of how _pretty_ his ~~friend~~ partner looked, flushed and bright eyed, scarred body glinting with sweat in the dim light of the room, dark hair fanned out like a black halo around his head.

The look of genuine adoration in his gaze, the heady lust and want unable to mask the genuine happiness just a millimetre beneath.

He'd never really thought of _any_ guy as pretty, but yeah, that was the word that came to mind as he looked at the body under his own.

He cleared his throat a tad nervously as he fumbled to completely pull off his belt.

"How much, I mean, how far do you want to take thi-"

"As far as you want." Came that already wrecked voice, making a shiver bolt up Yiyan’s spine.

"H-how far is-"

" _As far as you want_." Vessel propped himself up on his elbow, looking him earnestly in the face.

"I want this, Yiyan. I've wanted this for so long. You saw me. You saw me cumming with your name on my lips." Yiyan could feel his face burning. " _I love you, damn it,_ and I'd be lying to us both if I said I didn't want you to fuck me into this goddamned mattress until all I can think about is you."

And, well, ' _okay yeah that sounds..._ ' Fuck if that didn't go straight to Yiyan's dick.

"I... I don't think I can physically say no to that."

And Sisidlan pulled him down to kiss him again, strong and hungry, as Yiyan hurriedly kicked off the remainder of his clothes, not caring where they landed, just wanting the man under him and nothing more.

It really didn't take long after that for things to escalate. soft kisses turned hungry and slow circles became the grind of skin on skin as Sisidlan asked softly for more, more, _more._

And Yiyan was perfectly happy to give.

"P-please," and that single shaky word had him laser focused, "please, bite me..." And whilst that wasn't exactly what he'd expected, he was certainly willing to indulge him. Yiyan pressed a heated kiss to his collarbone, then carefully, gentle enough so as not to hurt him, bit down on soft skin, tasting faintly of the salt of sweat.

And oh my god the _keen_ the vessel let out at that, high pitched and wanting, melting under the harsh touch.

"please... _harder~_ "

And soon enough several small, dark tinted marks littered his collar and neck, much to his very visible delight.

Hands began to roam again, and Sisidlan managed to draw another groan out of his partner when one of his big hands wrapped around them both, letting them grind right against each other as his other reached out, fumbling with the bedside drawer until he managed to withdraw a small squeezy bottle of what Yiyan quickly realised was lube, popping the cap open and swapping hands after smearing some on his palm. But after a short while of enjoying that new sensation, he seemed to decide something.

"Have you- _fuck,_ Yiyan, Yiyan, o-one second-" Breathing heavily, Sisidlan put his dry hand on the other's shoulder, who at this looked concerned, stopping his movements.

"You okay? Did I, did I do something?" Surprise flitted across the vessel's face at the response.

"H-huh? Oh! No, no," his normal soft, lopsided grin soothed any frayed nerves quickly. "I thought I should probably ask if, uh, I-if you've..." Yiyan blinked.

"If this is my first time?"

"Well, uh, more specifically, with another guy." And the slight bruise to Yiyan's ego (that he would absolutely never admit to) was eased, and he smiled back, if a little shyly.

A small nod (his pride would not allow him to say anything) and Sisidlan glanced away as he blushed further.

"W-want me to show you what to... uhm, how to start...?"

' _oh, good gods._ '

He nodded with a wide eyes and a suddenly dry mouth and willingly moved off of him when his partner moved to draw his legs up. Sitting back on his heels, he felt his heart racing as the other sat up a little and spread his legs, albeit somewhat shyly. He seemed to be finding it a little difficult to look up, but he started 'showing him', he relaxed into it.

Yiyan watched as the vessel coated his fingers in lube, and with a soft gasp that had his heart skipping a beat, slid them into himself.

It wasn't like he really _needed_ to prepare himself, given what he was doing earlier, but he realised he was doing this for him, because he thought he'd enjoy it, and _oh man_ that made him kinda giddy. (He decided he'd unpack any deeper feelings after this, because he'd gotten this far and there was absolutely no way in hell he was gonna stop now.)

Sisidlan's chest rose and fell evenly as he focused on himself for a moment, small noises falling from him like thick snow. This was obviously something he knew and was comfortable doing, because as he relaxed, he pushed his own body further, and somewhat soon what can only really described as 'one hell of a fucking show'. The even breathing turned to quicker, deeper breaths, the movements of his hand got firmer and faster, his head tilted back baring his marked-up throat.

And by the time they locked eyes again, there was no fucking way either could wait any longer.

Yiyan went to grab at the same drawer Sisidlan had got the lube from, expecting to find a condom or something, but the taller grabbed his arm.

"I-I'm clean. Y-you don't have to put one on if you don't want."

"Wh- You- You sure?"

"Yes."

And for a moment Yiyan considered he might be trying to kill him because there was very little blood actually going to his brain when he heard that.

Luckily he didn't have to think much as Sisidlan pulled him close up against him and he went straight for his neck again, kissing and biting at mostly the same spots as before, drawing more of those sweet noises from him as he ground against his ass.

" _Please~_ "

And a single word was all it took for him to finally give in to both their desires, remembering to pace himself as the first push in had the vessel hissing quietly through his teeth, though his face was enough confirmation he was alright, even without the whispered ' _yes_ ' that reassured Yiyan's pounding heart. He still paused once in, and in a gesture he would never admit to anyone, took one of his partner's hands in his own. Sisidlan smiled and squeezed his hand, expression soft.

"You d-don't have to be gentle, if you don't want." And whilst that was a whole another rush that had his face burning he shook his head.

"I want to feel you." And now it was his partners turn to go a little lightheaded, and he nodded in response.

He started to move, setting a slow, easy pace. Testing the waters. Feeling him. Soft panting and drawn out groans filled the room, accompanied by the quiet, slick sound of the lube. He kept his grip on the others hand and his partner did the same, neither caring about sweaty palms at this stage. Sisidlan murmured to Yiyan, their foreheads pressed together, sweet praise and low moans, whispers of ' _yes_ ' and ' _please_ ' and every so often, the other's name, and man Yiyan would be lying if he said that wasn't his new favourite sound.

The tenderness didn’t last forever of course, the groans rising in pitch, soft pants growing heavy, the want and need mixing and hanging heavy in the air around them as he gave in to the alluring whispers of ' _harder, oh please **fuck me**_ ' and soon enough he had the vessel's long leg bent back close to his chest, one hand on said leg, the other on his hip, and the vessel's own tangled in the sheets above his head as the sound of skin on skin became the dominant sound in the moments between now-loud groans and shouts of pleasure.

Yiyan had settled into a harsher, faster pace, really starting to make true Sisidlan's request to, well, 'fuck him into the goddamn mattress.'

His focus would slip every so often as the lanky body beneath his own shook and arched, and a hoarse ' _that's it_ ' or stuttered ' _f-fuck_ ' could be heard between his partners cries of pleasure, each word stoking the need further, further. Harder, harsher, following whatever his partner told him, which, given how vocal the usually quiet man had turned out to be, was quite a lot.

As it reached a fever pitch, Sisidlan threw an arm over his face and he stuttered

"Gods, Yiyan, Yiyan _please_ , I c-can't, I'm, I-I'm gonna, oh fuck right _there-_ " And Yiyan let go of his leg, leaving it propped against his shoulder, to grab his wrist and pin it by his head, and in a tone somewhat unlike himself told him

"I want to see your face." A groan slipped from him as his own peak grew near. "I-I wanna watch your face this time."

And he watched as the man bit his lip, face twisting in a mask of pleasure, as his body arched beautifully and his muscles tensed under the skin, as his eyes stayed locked on his, as he _shouted_ his name as he came hard between them.

Yiyan fucked him though it like he'd seen him do to himself, chasing his own release and keeping the other's intense and heady. He didn't have to wait long, and just as the first whimper of oversensitivity left the vessel's throat, his breath caught and was subsequently nearly knocked out of him when Sisidlan hooked the leg not propped over his shoulder around his waist instead and pulled, seating him fully inside him and keeping him pressed close as he finally caught his own release.

Not that he was complaining, not at _all_ , but he could've done with a warning really.

It barely crossed his mind though, as he ground against the other, a loud, breathless groan of his partner's name making Sisidlan shudder, watching him with the same intensity as he had given.

And they stayed like that for a while, bodies locked together as they caught their breath, Sisidlan's head falling back onto the bed as Yiyan's rested on his chest, rising and falling with the bellow of his lungs.

Surprisingly, after a few moments of silence, basking in the afterglow and in each other's presence, Yiyan was the first to speak.

"O-oh yeah. I brought you those parts."


End file.
